masaugfandomcom-20200215-history
Menoia
Menoia is the primary realm in which The Legend of Masaug takes place. Similar to Earth, Menoia is mostly water, with conditions that are suitable for life. Geography Menoia has a few major continents, being comprised of almost 80% water. The generally accepted map of Menoia has Koheigh to the far west, Angair to the North-East, and Masaug just southwest of Angair. Koheigh makes up approximately 70% of the landmass of Menoia, while Angair makes up about 20%, Masaug 5%, and the last 5% are assorted islands throughout the oceans. On the island of Masaug, the Balance Gate can be found at the south end of the island, which connects Menoia to the Underworld, while in Southwestern Koheigh, the Pillar of Light can be found, connecting Menoia to the Aether. Various portals throughout Menoia can also be found to The Void and the Underworld - though these portals to the underworld only go to areas in which demons do not occupy. History Pre-First Era In the beginning, Cain created the Aether, the Underworld, and between them, Menoia. However, he only provided life to Menoia, and decreed that life shall cycle between the three realms - those who die in Menoia are reborn in the Aether, and those who die in the Aether are reborn in the Underworld. Those who die in the Underworld would subsequently be reborn in Menoia. With all of the spirits occupying one realm, the first years of Menoia were bloody, as each creature vied for enough power to survive their neighbour. After this war, however, civilization was able to begin, as nations appeared across Angair and Masaug, while Koheigh was occupied much less densely, and thus its inhabitants lived very quiet, lonely lives. Many millennia later, the War to end all Worlds began, when the demons of the Underworld launched a full-scale invasion of Menoia, led by Anathos. Seeking respect from the Menoians, Angair led the soldiers of the Aether to aid the Menoians, and together, they defeated the demons, and banished them to the Underworld. Here, the ancient Warlocks sealed the Balance Gate, and the Aetherians returned home. First Era During the First Era, Menoia once again turned to turmoil, as many of the civilizations began to turn on each other, and thus many wars began, primarily in the continent of Angair. Genocide was also very common in many of the more powerful nations, and by the end of the First Era, only 4 remained - Silverwind, Parisia, Harag, and Oakenvale. Each of these nations had a particular strength over all the others, and with nearly equal landmasses, neither could defeat any of the others. As a result, two alliances emerged - Silverwind allied with Oakenvale, while Harag allied with Parisia, leaving the continent in a very tense time of peace. Second Era After the two Angairian Alliances formed, the Second Era officially began, and for the first time in centuries, Menoia was at peace. The citizens of Menoia quickly began to become fond of the peace, and as a result, technology was able to prosper in Angair and Masaug. This led to a rather uneventful time period, which lasted for nearly a millennia. Near the end of the Second Era, Sigfried Tempest, of the Tempest Family - a family that had the powers of storms, spirits and flames throughout the Second Era - would murder his brothers in cold blood, stealing their powers. With all three of the Tempest's powers, he single handedly took the throne of Silverwind, and declared the Third Era shall be the era of the Tempests. Fortunately, he died of natural causes before starting all-out war with Harag and Parisia. Third Era The Third Era technically began when Sigfried Tempest took the throne of Silverwind, though many consider his firstborn, Orion Tempest, to be the first king of the Third Era.Category:Locations